


Not... weak...

by Qrouw



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad English, Blood, Hurt Michelangelo (TMNT), Hurt/Comfort, Surgery, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, adding more tags while writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qrouw/pseuds/Qrouw
Summary: Mikey is injured during a fight and his brothers try to save him from the damage





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fanfiction.  
English is not my first language, Swedish is and my dyslexia is not helping.  
I tried the best with the grammar, structure and the words used and I hope this is good enough and people like it.

**(Mikey's POV)**

_“iik..eyy…?”_

“mik.ey..?”

I hear someone saying something but I'm sleeping and too tired to wake up just five more minutes.

_“Mikey?”_

_“Michelangelo!”_

_“Hey wake up!”_

I steer awake and noticed it’s Leo that is standing by my bed.

_“It's time for night patrol so put on your gear and bandana, Raph and Donnie are waiting in the living room for you”_ said Leo while walking out my bedroom door. 

I drag myself tiredly of the bed reaching for all my stuff to put them on and after 10 minutes later I’m dragging my feet on the cold stone floor from my room to the living room. Raph, Donnie and Leo are standing talking in front of the entry of our home.

_“About time you get your ass down here”_ Raph said with a frown on his face. 

_“Sorry for keeping you guy waiting, I guess the morning training took a lot of me”_ yawning while I'm talking.

_“Of course it did I kicked your ass, that's why”_ Raphs standing there looking proud as ever.

_“Yeah yeah yeah, sure Raph” _

Leo interrupts us in our little conversation _“Come on guys let's get going”_

We walk through the sewer till we come to the manhole that is gonna take us to the surfers. While climbing up the nearest building I get the feeling that something is gonna go very wrong, but when five hours of constant patrolling goes by and nothing happens the feeling I got disappeared a little bit.

_“Hey! fearless leader nothing is happening for tonight, can we head home now I have some business with my old pal punching bag at the lair” _

_“Yeah it's kind of boring out here”_ agreeing with Raph

_“I guess we could head home seems that everything is fine New York”_ Leo said while having a bit of serious face expression.

_“Hey, Donnie? you have been a lot quiet these couple of hours, something wrong?”_

_“No everything is just fine Mikey”_

_“I was just thinking about if shredder had something to do with the stolen mutagen that was stolen last week” _

_“we haven't heard anything really from shredder lately”_

_“I was thinking about that too it does seem strange, the foot is always up to something but today is almost too quiet”_ Leo said

Do they really have to talk about this while we are standing in the middle of the roof on one of New York's building. I just wanna go home and continue my game of smash bro Sitting and waiting for me from last night.

_“Can't we talk about this at the lair, maybe in front of a good tasty pizza?”_ I said while start walking slowly to the edge of the building.

_“nothing is happening so I guess it would be fine this one time to head home early”_ Leo said and started walking to me.

We were all at the edge of the building looking at each other.

_“master splinter is ganna question us why we are home so earlier tho” _

_“naa its fine Raph we just have to come up with a very good excuse, like hmmm… no.. more maybe. you started crying because the view from the building was too beautiful for you to handle.”_ I teased Raph looking at him with the most anime like eye and acting I ever have done.

_“nice try Mikey but everyone knows that I never cry”_ Raph stood proud with his hands on the side of his stomach and smiling, but stopped when he saw all of us laughing at him.

_“what?”_

_“Well Raph, that's not what I saw when we caught you crying in front of master splinter's soap opera a couple of times”_ Donnie said giggling. I started laughing even harder when Raph face got super blush, tried to brush everything off cool and trying to give excuses.

Turning our attention back to the edge of the building and about to jump down, something caught me off guard. An exploded pain shoot through my shoulder as I fell on my back and immediately put my hand over it.

_“MIKEY!”_ my brothers yell at the same time with a shocking look on there faces.  
  
_“Nice to see you all turtles, it's been a while”_

**(Leo POV)**

I quietly turned from looking at Mikey to looking at the shredder that was standing alone on the roof next to the building we are standing on. In the corner of my eye, I see Donnie rush to Mikey's side trying to see that damage Mikey had taken.

_“What you want shreddhead”_ I said in a serious tone

_“I want to have fun, of course, my dear Leonardo, it's been a while since I saw you all” _

  
_ “I have been busy lately, got some upgrades with the help of the mutagen we stole last week” _

_“I know it had something to do with it”_ I hear Donnie said quietly to himself beside Mikey.

_“Enough with the talking and more with the fighting”_ Raph said out loud and taking out his sais from the holders. Raph makes a sprint for it and trying to make the jump between the buildings. 

_“Raphael!”_ I yell at him, I don't even have time to stop him, he is Raphael of course.

All I can see is Raph getting punched back in full force. The shredder was faster on the feet then before.

_"RAPH!"_ I screamed meanwhile I turn in shock to look at Raphael and when I saw he was alright I turned back to looked at the shredder again. the mistake on my part because I see shredder standing directly in front of me. I hadn't had the reaction to block his attack. his fist connects to my skull and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Quick Mikey POV)**

I can just stare at Leo when everything happened, my body just froze in one place. Donnie next to me standing up and took you his bo-staff behind his back and hurried to Leo to get him away from the shredder.

**(No one's POV)**

Donnie put up a pretty fight for a while to protect Leo for any further damage. Ralph comes flying through the air and kicked shredder right in the head. Shredder quickly reacted and took a hard hold on Raph's leg throwing him right into Donnie. For some reason had Donnie accidentally hit Raph on to of his thick head knocking him out as well.

Donnie tried to stand up and pull Raph off of him but when he finally did the shredder had put his foot on Donnie's carapace and putting pressure so Donnie couldn't get up.

_"Your done Donatello, just give up"_ shredded said while putting more making Donnie scream in pain.

_"What do you even want from us this time"_ Donnie had a lot of trouble talking upon pressure shredder put on him. It was getting harder to breathe and Donnie could see the darkness in the corners of his eyes.

Shredder kneeled down so his head was very close to Donnie's face.

_"I'm gonna take away and tear apart what you love and the part that holding your team together"_

Donnie could sense that shredder was smiling behind the helmet, a creepy scary sick smile. Donnie felt his heart get stuck in his throat.

_"I'm gonna kill your little dear brother Mikey"_

It was all Donnie could hear before a shredder standing up again, lifting his foot only to slam it down again on Donnie knocking all air out of Donnie making him pass out from all the air leaving to fast at the same time. 

_(Mikey POV)_

I could just stare, couldn't even move my body, scared. I just sat there in shock staring at them one at the time. First Leo, then Raph, then Donnie and finally I was staring at the helmet of the shredder when he started to walk to me in a slow paste. I started trying to back away, the pain in my shoulder was making it harder but I ignore it for now wasn't the best time to think of it I had well worst thing to think of right now. I came to a halt turning my head and seeing that I was at the end of the building we tried to jump off earlier. Taking a big glump of saliva that had formed in my mouth, I could welp when I felt something spikey pocking my shoulder a bit as I looked at him in fear.

_"You know you are too useless in every bit the world has to offer, the only thing you are good for is holding the team of ours together" _

Shredder pushed his steel claw a bit harder against me and a small line of blood started to run down to my arm.

In a smooth fast motion he pressed his other steel claw through my shoulder were he already hit me before. I scream in pain, my body starting to spamming because of the pain. After a good minute I feel a force full pull and I looked up to the shredders gauntlet and I can see a lot of blood dripping from it and my wound doing the same thing but the blood is flowing from it down in the cement floor. I don't know what to do, I'm in shock and I'm scared for my life.

_"To get what I want, must I first take down the core of it that's blocking it and that's you. All your life it bin so hard to take down the weakest thing in the world"_

_"I'm ... Nn..ot w..eak"_

_"Yes you are"_

_"No I'm n...o..t"_

_"If your not weak then you would have tried to stand up and help your brothers, but that's too late now they are already unconscious"_

The shredder kneel down to me now having the same eye level as me.

_"There's no one to help you now. Not even you dear master Hamato Yoshi"_

He hand grab me by the throat and lifting me up in the air making me hower a good meter from the top of the building. I tried to kick my way out of this but I could just feel his grip getting stronger every second time goes by. In the end I just wasted lots of energy on it and I can feel how tired I started getting. I started to panic.

I can't breathe.

I can't get out.

I can't fight back.

I'm useless. Just like shredder had said. I'm useless.

Shredder started to laugh at me as he looking at me. Making his grip around my neck a little harder and took a big step so my legs now dangling from the edge of the building. I tried to break free again, but it was no use and I can now see darkness consuming my brain and eyes. I feel that he let go a little bit and I could now take a heavy semi deep breath. A stabbing pain in the middle of my carapace and something starting to flow down my hip and my legs. Trying my hardest to take a peek what had hit me but the only thing I can see blood flowing and dripping down the edge and landing on some kind of opened container below me. I looked up again and my eyes meet his through the helmet, my arms hanging down from the loss of moment and energy I had left.

_"This is the end, Michelangelo. I wish you a good. Happy. Painfull death"_

That's the only thing I can here before he let go of me.

.

.

.

I'm falling for my death and it seems to take forever, but I know that I'm just gonna fall in a couple of seconds. My head rush and I can feel all the butterflies in my stomach even though I'm my body starting feeling numb.

.

.

.

It all came to a stop.

all pain is gone.

i pray opened my eyes to look what is happening.

I'm in a alley…

On the ground...

I didn't understand why I'm alive…

Something must have stopped my fall a little bit…

I can't feel my body...

It's all numb...

If a could I would try to stand up and try to get a hold of my brothers…

Thinking out loud in my head starting to hurt and I'm getting tired…

I close my eyes and let the numbness consume me…

All I can feel is that it's just getting wetter and wetter were in laying…

Sweet sweet sleep my brain has been craving for so long…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna let me know that you think so far, then please do so.


End file.
